


Empty Road

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet ups and empty roads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Road

The edge of the Impala dug into her back, Dean's body pressing hard into her front. Jo's hands gripped his waistband, her mouth hot against his. She could feel the hot sun beating down on her, and the trickle of sweat sliding her neck.

They're on an empty stretch of road going nowhere, surrounded by a starkly beautiful landscape of desert and tumbleweeds. Jo's tongue stroked into Dean's mouth, hearing his gasp as the kiss grew messy and wet. She breathed deeply, inhaling the heady scent of Dean, dust and leather.

Dean's calloused hands slid under her shirt, making her shiver. He tugged it off, tossing over his shoulder. Jo shoved his shirt off his shoulders, Dean pulling away long enough to get rid of his t-shirt as well. Then his hands slid over her ass, lifting her onto the hood of the Impala.

Her head fell back as Dean trailed his mouth down her throat, shivering at the feel of stubble rasping over her sensitive skin. One of his hands trailed lightly up her back, pausing to flick open the clasp of her bra. Then his hands were cupping her breasts as Jo moaned.

Her nipples hardened under his touch as he caressed her. She arched against him, her heels braced against the bumper as his mouth cover one nipple. Her hands clutched him, nails digging into his back.

There was something very wicked about doing this out here in broad daylight. The feel of Dean between her legs, her thighs gripping his hips tightly as she panted and groaned. Dean popped open the button of her jeans, slid the zipper down, his hand sliding into the open space to cup her through her wet panties.

Smooth skin and hard muscle flexed under her hands as Jo writhed against him. His breath stirred the fine hair around her ear as he whispered dirty things into it, his fingers sliding deep into her, stroking her just right.

She moaned and cursed, coming hard. Dean's fingers pulled out of her, going to the waistband of her jeans, tugging hard. She lifted her hips, as he wrestled the tough cloth down her legs, taking her underwear with it.

The Impala's hood was warm under her naked ass, the material of Dean's jeans rough against the soft skin of her inner thighs. She grabbed his waistband, as he lowered his head to tongue a nipple. His hands brushed hers away as she struggled to open his jeans. He shoved them down his legs, as she wrapped a hand around the hard length of him, loving the rough sound he made.

They both moaned as he slid inside her. Jo's head fell back, hands clutching at him as he filled her. She tightened her legs around his hips, feeling his hands digging into her hips as he pounded into her. Hard, fast, with an edge of desperation to it.

She leaned back, bracing her hands on the hood, meeting Dean's rough strokes. She lost herself in the feel of him moving inside her, the warmth of the sun, and the sounds they both made. For a brief moment she could forget all about the approaching apocalypse. Dean slipped a hand between them, thumb pressing against her clit and she was lost, coming hard. Dean groaned as she clenched around him, his breath rasping in his throat as he came.

Jo panted, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her head in the crock of his neck. Dean's hands stroked over her back in a gentle motion as they both caught their breath. Finally, Dean sighed and pulled away from her.

He helped her off the Impala, before reaching for their clothes. They dressed in silence, Jo's body humming from the aftershocks. When she went to walk back to her truck parked a few yards away, Dean grabbed her arm, pulling her into his embrace. She met his kiss head on, pushing all her fear, worry and care for him into it.

"Be safe, Winchester."

Dean nodded, a ghost of his usual, cocky smile gracing his lips. "You too, Harvelle."

She didn't look back as she left. Tears made her vision blur, knowing this might be the last time they met like this.


End file.
